Siete largos días
by seikenankoku
Summary: Siete largos días en las vidas de los Storm Hawks, es un fic slash.


Primer Anuncio: Acabo de volverme admiradora de los Storm Hawks, en especifico Stork, es tan sexy… y verde, lástima que no me pertenecen él y Finn, ni nada de la franquicia, ni un DVD con la serie. En fin, espero que cualquiera que le guste la serie y el slash o yaoi, lo lean.

Siete largos días.

Primer día.

Stork temía lo peor, Aerrow, Piper, Junko y Radarr habían partido en una misión acompañando a Starling, mientras tanto, él y Finn tendrían que aguardarlos sobrevolando las Wastelands, su lugar favorito en toda Atmos. Estaban condenados y ahora, lo único que faltaba era que pereciera lenta y dolorosamente al ser devorado vivo, o tal vez, calcinado al caer en los ríos de lava o sufrir las ordenes de un Finn enloquecido por el poder… En realidad, no sabía cuál era peor, ser devorado, calcinado o Finn.

- No te preocupes Stork, todo saldrá bien y si no, yo me encargare de todo.

- Eso es lo que me preocupa. – respondió nervioso, suprimiendo un estremecimiento.

Stork añoraba los viejos tiempos, cuando Finn era un poco más bajo que él y no parecía poder abrirse paso a puñetazos si así lo quisiera. Aunque eso era una exageración, Finn había crecido algunos centímetros, hasta alcanzar la estatura de un humano común, digamos Dark Ace o Harrier y había hecho algo de ejercicio entonando su cuerpo adolecente, pero no llegando a superar la fuerza de Snipe o Harrier. Pero no, la suerte no quiso que ese fuera el orden natural de la vida y Finn, como los demás Storm Hawks había madurado, en realidad, solo Piper había madurado, los demás seguían siendo los mismos y solo pasaron de ser adolecentes a jóvenes maduros.

- ¿A qué te refieres? – pregunto Finn, arqueando una ceja con esa enervante sonrisa optimista tan característica de él.

Stork intento ignorarlo centrándose en el timón del Cóndor, sintiendo la mirada acechante de Finn sobre su cuerpo. Poniéndolo todavía más nervioso. No era que le tuviera miedo, sabía que Finn era inofensivo, pero también sabía que tenía una pequeña fijación con su persona. Lo supo cuando lo vio apuñalar una inofensiva almohada con cierta parte baja de su anatomía pronunciando su nombre jadeando. Casi se desmaya, en realidad se desmayo, pero por suerte, Finn jamás se percato de que la puerta estaba entre abierta.

Finn se acerco un poco más preguntándole – ¿Stork?

Stork suspiro encogiéndose de hombros y le respondió, mirándolo de reojo – ¿Qué?

- A que te refieres con eso de que eso es lo que te preocupa… ¡No me digas que no confías en el buen Finn para protegerte de las malvadas criaturas de las Wastelands!

Stork fingió pensarlo por algunos momentos y después le respondió, negando con un movimiento de su cabeza, utilizando su tono de voz pesimista, el que significaba que no deseaba tocar ese asunto o tenía cosas mucho más interesantes que hacer – Déjame ver… no. Siempre pasa algo malo cuando nos dejan solos a ti y a mí en el Cóndor.

- ¿Cómo qué? – pregunto Finn cruzándose de brazos.

- ¿Quieres una lista? – pregunto el Merb, girando un poco el timón, esquivando un gusano que estuvo demasiado cercano a su preciosa nave.

- ¡Oye, pero no todo eso ha sido culpa mía! – Se quejo Finn, no estaba dispuesto a que lo culparan por esos incidentes – No es mi culpa que yo sea el gran Zomo.

- Domo – le corrió el Merb sin pensarlo.

- Lo que sea. No es mi culpa que yo sea su héroe, además, las otras ocasiones tampoco fueron mi culpa. – Finn se cruzo de brazos intentando terminar aquella discusión.

Stork, sin embargo le comento lúgubre – supongo que tampoco fue tu culpa que nos estrelláramos en Tierra Neón, ni que te robaras unos cristales que casi destruyen mi Cóndor, o que hayas cambiado mi Cóndor por una chatarra o que apostaras con el Coronel dinero que no poseíamos… o…

- ¡Esta bien! De acuerdo, tú piensas que yo soy un idiota, ya entendí.

Stork se mordió el labio sintiéndose culpable y estaba a punto de disculparse cuando sus compañeros aterrizaron. Stork elevo el Cóndor hacia la seguridad del cielo abierto y Finn, abandono el puente de mando en dirección del hangar, sintiéndose rechazado por el Merb.

Algunos minutos después, en el cuarto de Junko, el rubio generalmente activo se encontraba sentado en la cama de su amigo, diciéndole – Piensa que soy un idiota.

Junko le pregunto rascándose la cabeza, un poco confundido por la repentina respuesta de Finn a su comentario de tener hambre y de que sus provisiones habían escaseado considerablemente después del desayuno – ¿Quién?

- Stork. Dice que cada vez que los dos estamos a solas, calamidades tienden a ocurrir por culpa mía.

Junko repentinamente comenzó a reírse, respondiéndole, poco después chocando sus dedos índices enfrente de su rostro – Stork es un poco paranoico… no deberías prestarle atención a sus palabras. Es como cuando dice que solo está con nosotros hasta que algo mejor venga.

- ¡Nunca ha venido nada mejor! Además, es difícil acercarte a alguien cuando piensa que tú eres una amenaza ambulante y si está contigo por más de treinta segundos las cosas comienzan a salir mal.

- Oh…

Junko se quedo sin palabras, mirándolo fijamente, preguntándose que debía decirle a su amigo en ese momento. Dicho amigo, le respondió, cubriendo su rostro con ambas manos – Dime que no acabo de decirlo en voz alta.

Junko guardo silencio y poco después, aclarando su garganta le comento sonriendo animadamente – Hum… no, lo dijiste en voz alta.

Las mejillas de Finn se pintaron de rojo y comenzó a sentirse avergonzado, nadie sabía de sus sentimientos por su compañero de piel verde, mucho menos su compañero de piel verde, no deseaba asustarlo, mucho menos aterrarlo. Ni siquiera sabía si le gustaban los chicos, o cualquier cosa. Nunca lo había visto mostrar esa clase de interés por nadie.

- ¿Qué puedo hacer Junko?

Junko, teniendo un corazón tan grande como su fuerza le comento a Finn, dándole una palmada amistosa en la espalda que lo lanzo en dirección del suelo – Dile la verdad… que puedes perder.

Finn le respondió, pareciéndose demasiado al Merb - ¿Qué puedo perder?

Junko asintió sin decirle nada, solo manteniendo sus pulgares arriba con una sonrisa entusiasta.

Finn respondió, cubriendo su rostro con ambas manos, diciéndole angustiado - No deseo perder su amistad, tampoco la oportunidad de acercarme a él, aunque, de todas formas es imposible si piensa que soy un Imán de la mala fortuna. Además, no sé como reaccionara a esto, puede que no me quiera cerca de él nunca más. No quiero abandonar a los Storm Hawks y tampoco puede abandonarnos, lo necesitamos. Pero si me rechaza no podría estar por más tiempo en el Cóndor sabiendo que no comparte mis sentimientos o le doy asco.

- No puede reaccionar tan mal.

- Oh, pero si puede y lo hará… probablemente se desmaye, o me lancé del Cóndor, o se desmaye después de lanzarme del Cóndor.

- No sabes su respuesta hasta que no hagas la pregunta. Además, quien te dice que Stork no comparte ni un poco tus sentimientos.

- ¡Cierto! Puede que sienta un poco de afecto por mí o mejor aún, que yo también le guste.

Finn se levanto de la cama de su amigo y le dijo dándole un golpecito amistoso en el hombro – ¡No se qué haría sin ti, Junko, eres lo máximo!

Una hora después, Stork tocaba la puerta del cuarto de Piper, con quien siempre había tenido más en común que con los otros Storm Hawks. Eran un poco más parecidos, centrados y generalmente les gustaba trabajar en equipo. Fue él a quien Piper le confesó sus sentimientos por Aerrow, y ahora, él deseaba charlar con ella acerca de lo que había ocurrido mientras no estaban.

Al entrar, ocupo un lugar junto a su escritorio, en donde brillaba un cristal que no había visto antes, esperando que Piper cerrara la puerta para poder comenzar su conversación.

Una vez adentro, ella le pregunto con una sonrisa que trataba de confortarlo – ¿Ocurre algo malo Stork?

Stork le respondió – Depende de tu punto de vista.

Piper le pregunto, arqueando una ceja – ¿Piensas que nos hemos contagiado de algo, estamos en peligro o estamos condenados?

- Es Finn… él… él ha estado… - Stork se sonrojo momentáneamente y termino pronunciando lo ultimo demasiado débil como para que Piper pudiera escucharlo.

- ¿Qué ocurre con Finn?

- Ha estado comportándose demasiado extraño… y… creo… creo saber porque… - Respondió el Merb, no estaba dispuesto a contarle sus hallazgos a Piper todavía y si tenía suerte a nadie en el Cóndor mientras estuviera vivo.

Stork se mordió el labio, chocando las yemas de sus dedos esperando la respuesta de Piper, quien le pregunto - ¿Así que también tu lo notas extraño?

Sorprendida de no ser la única que había percibido el extraño comportamiento de Finn le miro fijamente, esperando su respuesta – Dije… dije que no… no confiaba en él… cuando estábamos a solas…

- Oh… no creo que sea por eso Stork, además, Finn sabe que no lo dijiste en serio. – le aseguro la chica de piel oscura.

Piper por un momento pensó que Stork le diría que Finn lo estaba acechando, o probablemente ya había hecho un movimiento para invitarlo a cenar, pero al escuchar lo último, siguió con su supuesta ignorancia en ese delicado asunto.

No sabían cómo reaccionaría Stork si supiera que Finn estaba enamorado de su persona, probablemente se asustaría y comenzaría a evadir al joven rubio. Eso pensaba Aerrow y parecía que Radarr no compartía la misma opinión que su mejor amigo. Radarr y ella estaban seguros de que Stork se sentiría alagado, asustado, pero alagado de provocar esos sentimientos en Finn.

- No… no lo sabe… no me he disculpado… - termino con un suspiro, fijando su vista en sus uñas moradas.

A veces Piper se preguntaba cómo era posible que un Merb tan inteligente como lo era Stork ignorara las miradas que Finn le daba cuando pensaba que no lo veían, o sus intentos por permanecer junto a él por más tiempo o su extraña manera de intentar volverlo sordo con sus tonadas de amor de rock.

Cada miembro de los Storm Hawks, aun Starling se habían fijado en la forma en que Finn parecía esconder su cerebro en una pequeña cajita cada vez que se encontraba junto a Stork, que era casi a todas horas y comenzaron a preguntarse que ocurría con el chico rubio.

Radarr fue el primero en notarlo, Radarr se lo comunico a Aerrow y Aerrow a ella. Cuando le preguntaron a Junko que opinaba, el dijo que siempre lo había sabido, en realidad solo esperaba que Finn encontrara el valor para decirle a Stork acerca de sus sentimientos.

Stork, o no se había dado cuenta o ignoraba las miradas de Finn, sus palabras y sus cada vez más constantes esfuerzos por permanecer a solas con él dentro del Cóndor, los extraños regalos que le traía de sus enfrentamientos con los Cyclonianos o en un momento su intento fallido por enseñarle a disparar a su timonel. Ahora que lo pensaba, era imposible que su amigo de piel verde no supiera acerca de los sentimientos de Finn por su persona.

- ¿Por qué no te disculpas con él? – Parecía ser lo más lógico.

Stork parpadeo nervioso y le respondió, mirando en todas direcciones, esperando que Finn saltara de algún escondrijo aprovechándose de su disculpa de alguna manera inofensiva, pero, aprovechándose de todas formas. – Es… es lo que menos quiero… Finn… Finn enloquece con el poder…

- ¿Por una disculpa?

- Pu… puede… puede pedir algo a cambio… como… como un Skimmer nuevo… o… o algo peor… mucho peor.

- ¿Qué tan malo puede ser? – volvió a preguntar Piper, Finn sería incapaz de pedirle algo a cambio de una disculpa o eso pensaba ella.

- Tú nunca sabes.

Al mismo tiempo Finn tocaba al cuarto de Aerrow, intentando que ningún otro de sus compañeros. A decir verdad, Piper o Stork lo vieran entrar a su habitación. Cuando el pelirrojo vio la expresión en el rostro de Finn deseo no haberlo dejado entrar, aquella mirada de perrito perdido no significaba más que problemas.

- ¿Puedo pedirte un favor?

Su sonrisa estaba presente, esa clase de sonrisa que significaba que Finn esperaba alguna clase de premio por no hacer nada o guiarlos en una excursión suicida o en últimas instancias ser asignado con Stork a una misión completamente inútil.

- No creo que pueda esta vez.

- Por favor… solo escucha mi propuesta y después me dices que no.

Finn jamás cesaba en sus intentos una vez que había llegado a una conclusión, así que lo perseguiría por todo el Cóndor hasta que aceptara escucharlo, sí lo escuchaba en esos momentos, no tendrían tiempo que perder y podría decirle que no desde una vez. – Está bien. Dime que está pasando.

Finn cerró la puerta del cuarto de Aerrow, mirando en todas direcciones y haciéndole una seña a Junko, quien les avisaría o distraería a los otros dos miembros de los Storm Hawks. – Stork piensa que soy un idiota y un imán de los problemas, debes dejarme demostrarle lo contrario…

- ¿Cómo? Metiéndolos en más problemas. Finn, no quiero ser duro… pero, la última vez que permití que algo como eso pasara, Stork término en la enfermería con salpullido y tu, prometiéndome que jamás volverías a hacer algo como eso.

- Fue un accidente… no sabía que Stork era alérgico a las fresas.

Era cierto, aquella vez, Finn convenció al Merb de probar algo nuevo que no fueran esas pestilentes verduras verdes. Sin embargo, cuando las probo, Stork termino con una reacción alérgica y en cama por varios días – Ni Stork lo sabía.

Aerrow suspiro y le respondió tratando de no herir los sentimientos de Finn – No creo que Stork lo dijera en serio… en realidad creo que se siente culpable por eso.

- ¿Cómo lo sabes? – pregunto Finn sonriendo ante las posibilidades.

- Lo supongo… - respondió Aerrow un tanto avergonzado.

- Piper te lo dijo, lo que quiere decir que Stork se lo dijo a ella… ¡Eso cambia todo!

Sin que Aerrow pudiera hacer gran cosa, Finn se marcho en dirección del cuarto de Piper por un cristal que tuviera una apariencia bonita y pudiera regalarle a su amigo de piel verde.

Toco la puerta con una gran sonrisa en su rostro y le pregunto a su estratega – ¿Me regalas uno de tus cristales? Pero, quiero que este sea especialmente bonito, único.

- ¿Para qué lo quieres? – pregunto Piper, arqueando una ceja.

- Invitare a cenar a Stork. Quiero regalarle algo bonito y los cristales son bonitos.

Antes de que Piper pudiera responderle Finn se hinco en el suelo y le suplico – Por favor, por favor, por favor… anda, ni siquiera tu puedes ser tan malvada conmigo. Además, piénsalo de esta forma, es por el bien de Stork.

- ¿Qué bien le hará a Stork?

- Anda… ¿Sí?... por favor. – Finn repitió utilizando una técnica suya, presionar a uno de sus compañeros hasta que aceptara o estuviera lo suficientemente cansado como para decirle que no.

- ¿No te irás hasta que te regale alguno de los cristales, verdad?

- No.

- Bien, toma uno de los cristales de mi mesa de trabajo. El de color azul.

Finn se mantenía sonriendo y le respondió caminando hacia la mesa de trabajo de Piper, en donde había dos cristales del mismo color. – Siempre te estaré agradecido.

Como ya se había mencionado había dos cristales en la mesa de trabajo de Piper. Uno de ellos era un cristal Neutro, el otro era un regalo que Aerrow le había hecho. Era un cristal hasta entonces desconocido, el cual, borraba las inhibiciones de su portador y mimetizaba el color de los cristales a su alrededor. Finn, siendo el imán para los problemas que era tomó ese cristal.

Finn se encerró en su cuarto con el cristal en sus manos, lo coloco en su escritorio, justo enfrente de su radio y se le quedo viendo fijamente, planeando el día de mañana. Tenía todo preparado, sabía qué clase de libros le gustaban así que lo llevaría a una librería en donde tenían muchos tomos dedicados a enfermedades incurables, muertes dolorosas y lugares malditos con trampas mortales. Poco después lo llevaría a un restaurante en donde servían comida Merb y probablemente a un mercado de partes usadas de naves, que decían tenía uno de los mayores museos de aviación de toda Atmos. Y probablemente, si todo salía realmente bien, le robaría un beso antes de regresar al Cóndor.

Espero que les guste este primer capítulo de unos siete que tendrá.


End file.
